


Życie zaczyna się po zachodzie słońca

by LLP, vanitachi



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: I pazury, M/M, biała z orzechami, brzydkie wyrazy nie dla dzieci, cały świat dzieli się na kocięta i szczenięta, choć może niekoniecznie na umyśle, czarna gorzka z chili, kocie uszka, lilie i mimozy chowane pod kloszem, miniaturki, nie taki wakandyjski straszny jak chiński, nie zna życia kto nie służył w marynarce bez koszuli, nieogarnięte magozjeby, okruch śmierci, okruchy życia, stracone zachody miłości, w trzech zdaniach, w zasadzie czemu nie napisałam więcej o tych pięknych paniach, wszyscy cali i zdrowi
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 18:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14455038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLP/pseuds/LLP, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanitachi/pseuds/vanitachi
Summary: Po dwudziestu latach tamto zranione, osierocone i porzucone dziecko nadal jest dzieckiem. Lubi zabawki, słodycze i bycie w centrum uwagi. Niestety, jest również najemnikiem i zbrodniarzem wojennym, a to wpływa na jego obraz świata, zwłaszcza ten językowy. W swojej łaskawości król T’Challa postanawia wyleczyć N’Jadakę. A N’Jadaka w swojej łaskawości pozwala mu spróbować. I teraz żyją sobie jak pies (wojny) z (dużym) kotem. Areszt domowy zmienia się w wojnę domową, podjazdową, medialną, niemedialną i na poduszki.





	Życie zaczyna się po zachodzie słońca

**Author's Note:**

> Z przyczyn znanych jedynie fandomowi to dziś miała się odbyć uroczysta ceremonia zaślubin w wakandyjskiej rodzinie królewskiej. Toteż na ręce dostojnych nowożeńców składam ten oto skromny zbiorek miniatur, bez których AO3 mogłoby się obejść. Młodszych czytelników ostrzegam, że połowa tekstów nie nadaje się do cytowania przy rodzicach.
> 
> Te lepsze puenty wymyśliła moja lepsza połowa, znaczy LLP, co się rozumie samo przez się. Dzięki za wspólny seans!

W zdrowym ciele zdrowy duch  
– Pałacowy ogród jest do twojej dyspozycji, tylko, błagam, nie zabij się. Ani nikogo innego.  
– Serio, będziecie podejrzewać faceta na łyżworolkach o działanie z premedytacją?

 

Dogoterapia  
– Nie, to nie obiad – odpowiedział T’Challa, zmuszając się do uśmiechu. – Kupiłem ci przyjaciela.  
– Ja to zazwyczaj przyjaciół sprzedaję, nie kupuję.

 

Niejednemu psu na imię pies  
– Chodź do mnie, T’Challa, przylepo, tylko mnie nie wyśliń tak, jak ostatnio… Fiu, fiu, a król i jego niunia z dzidą czemu znowu krzywo na nas patrzą? No co, miałem nazwać swoją sukę Książę William, żeby się znowu zagraniczne media dosrały?

 

Humanitaryzm po wakandyjsku  
– Projekt humanistyki cyfrowej, no wiesz,braciszku, brakuje wakandyjskich stron na Wikipedii, poza tym jak zwariuje z nudów, to do niczego się nam nie przyda, więc z powodu przyczyn…  
– Shuri, jesteś pewna, że to dobry pomysł, aby N’Jadaka korzystał z internetu?  
– Sądząc po tej wiązance, którą przed chwilą słyszeliśmy, już się połapał, że założyłam mu blokadę rodzicielską.

 

Nauka języka  
– Nie rób ze mnie wała, do chuja wafla. Naprawdę chcesz mi wmówić, że w wakandyjskim, przy tej całej izolacji kulturowej, macie tyle zapożyczeń z łaciny? Czy zwyczajnie nie wiesz, jak to się nazywa?

 

Króla trzeba chronić  
– Shuri, jeszcze jedno pytanie, może nieco dziwne, w kwestii tej blokady rodzicielskiej…  
– Gratulacje, braciszku, po dziesięciu latach zorientowałeś się, że też taką masz. A jakiego słówka szukałeś?

 

Killmonger błyszczy dowcipem  
– Ja tam jestem dumny z bycia czarnym charakterem.  
– Nie rozumiem twojego poczucia humoru, kuzynie.  
– Bo to czarny humor.

 

Kawa na ławę (pod warunkiem, że obie są czarne)  
– Stanowczo nalegam, abyś przestał opowiadania rasistowskich dowcipów, zwłaszcza takich z podtekstem, ekm, erotycznym.  
– Głodnemu czarny chleb na myśli – odpowiedział N’Jadaka, puszczając oczko. – Jakoś to przełkniesz, Wasza Wysokość.

 

Update  
– Nie możesz biec do mnie z każdym durnym dowcipem, jaki w twojej obecności zapoda nasz inteligentny inaczej kolega. Zobacz, wgrałam ci do komunikatora słowniczek slangowych przekleństw i wulgaryzmów, aktualizuje się automatycznie dzięki zasobom internetowym. Kapitanowi Ameryce też miałam taki wysłać, ale jego kumple błagali, abym tego nie robiła, bo rzekomo popsuję morale w drużynie…

 

Tertium non datur  
Wzrok albo rozbiegany, albo spuszczony, wbity w czubki sandałów, tiki nerwowe, wypieki, gwałtowna gestykulacja, wahania nastroju, a także wiele innych symptomów sprawiło tego dnia, że generał Okoye poczuła się zobowiązana do zasięgnięcia języka u źródeł.  
Na pytanie, co dolega jego wysokości, księżniczka Shuri tylko ziewnęła szeroko.  
– Albo właśnie wypowiedzieliśmy wojnę Stanom Zjednoczonym, albo N’Jadaka uraczył go swoim nowym dowcipem ze słowem „kakao”.

 

Agent Ross wpada z wizytą  
– Dobra, cwaniaczku, teraz mamy pokój i gramy do jednej bramki, ale nie martw się, nie zapomniałem, że strzelałeś do moich myśliwców, więc nadal jesteś na mojej czarnej liście.  
Agent Ross popatrzył na N’Jadakę ze słabo skrywanym rozbawieniem.  
– A wiesz, że w twoich ustach to brzmi jak komplement?

Czarna, gorzka, z chili  
– A gówno, wolę białą z orzechami laskowymi. Musicie nawet z cholernej czekolady robić zasraną metaforę mojego chujowego życia?  
– To nie było nic osobistego, kazałem kupiłem ci taką, jak dla mnie.

Zły wpływ  
– Najpierw chciał wiedzieć, jakie jeszcze urządzonka produkujemy z wibranium i czy mają ten materiał w nazwie, potem pytał, czy fioletowe roślinki służą do wytwarzania niebieskich tabletek i czy przy królu to trzeba zawsze na baczność, a kiedy drugi raz rzucił tekstem o klejnotach koronnych, kazałem mu przymknąć jadakę. Wiem, żałosne. Chyba zaraziłem się jego poczuciem humoru.

 

„Jestem śmieciem zamiecionym pod dywan, Killmonger to moja ksywa”  
– Jeśli pozwolisz mi na odrobinę konstruktywnej krytyki, to początek bardzo dobry, metafora zgrabna, gra słów przekonująca, kontekst autobiograficzny też poniekąd rozumiem, ale w drugim wersie rym ze słowem „ksywa” odrobinę psuje klimat….  
– Jak umiesz lepiej, to sam rapuj, pierdolona księżniczko Disneya!  
– Za obrazę majestatu nigdy nie chcecie, ale może chociaż dla dobra wakandyjskiej kultury pozwolicie mi go w końcu zabić, Wasza Wysokość?

 

„Niezbywalne prawo do wolnych weekendów podstawą szkolnictwa w krajach demokratycznych!”  
– W Wakandzie nie ma demokracji. W Chinach też nie. Podziękuj przodkom, że zostało ci do nadrobienia tylko 380 znaków, i marsz do książek.

 

„T’Alla ma kota”  
– A ten elementarz ma chujowe obrazki i znaczki są za małe. Nie będę się z tego uczyć. Żadna siła mnie nie zmu….

 

Zdolny, ale leniwy  
– On jest zdolny, tylko brak mu motywacji. Ponoć nauczył się biegle japońskiego, żeby oglądać anime. Może powinniśmy zainwestować w wakandyjski przemysł kreskówkowy?

 

Dylematy trzeciego świata  
– Nie wiem, Shuri, czy mam być ci głęboko wdzięczny za zmotywowanie N’Jadaki do nauki, czy raczej powinienem cię postawić przed sądem wojskowym.  
– Wszystko jedno, braciszku. Ale jakby co, to ty wyjaśnisz generał Okoye, o czym były moje fanfiki.

 

I przysięgam na dusze przodków, że wcale nie zamierzałam łamać mu ręki, ale ten degenerat spytał, czy my się w tej Wakandzie – i tu użył słowa, które wolę przemilczeć – na odległość i sonicznie  
– Nie. Dotykaj. Króla.

 

Przepychanki  
– Wbrew obiegowej, a niezbyt pochlebnej dla mnie opinii, potrafię budować zdania rozwinięte wielokrotnie złożone, nie używając zwrotów, które ranią wrażliwe uszęta Waszej Królewskiej Mości, pragnę jednak zaznaczyć, że w przeważającej części przypadków odczuwam nieprzezwyciężoną pokusę, by nazywać rzeczy po imieniu, a poza tym już mi się, do chuja wafla, nie chce.  
– Okej, teraz powiesz to wakandyjsku.  
– A podasz mi wszystkie leksemy?

 

Należy się jak psu wojny buda  
– Bajki na dobranoc nie, seksów nie, pograć ze mną w „Call of Duty” też nie, może powinienem napisać do Amnesty International, jak się w tej waszej Wakandzie więźniów traktuje?  
– Gdybyś mógł ustawić swoje roszczenia pod względem priorytetów, to pierwszym byłoby…?  
– Bajka na dobranoc, do chuja wafla!

 

Chryzantema i miecz  
– Czy on znów was obraża, mój królu? Czy kpi sobie z naszych przodków? Co znaczy ten dziwny gest i „kamehameha”?

 

Eskalacja  
Przyłapać więźnia na knuciu, spiskowaniu, planowaniu zamachów i przewrotów pałacowych – byłoby smutno, ale niezbyt zaskakująco. Nakryć go na kłótniach ze służbą i wyjadaniu lodów z kuchni – cóż, życie. Ale zastać go z półotwartymi ustami, z cielęcym zachwytem wpatrzonego w kwitnące drzewko magnolii – nie, na to król T’Challa nie był gotowy.

 

Prosty wybór  
– Nie, no weź, nie zakładaj tego, w tej czarnej szmacie wyglądasz jak jakiś pieprzony księżulo.  
– A w białej?  
– Jak pieprzona panna młoda.

 

Dobre pytanie  
– Czemu twój tors wygląda jak nawierzchnia płytek antypoślizgowych?  
– Żeby wam się rąsia nie ześlizgnęła, wasza wysokość.  
– Ups.

 

Nepotyzm i jego skutki  
– Tylko papier toaletowy lepszy biały niż kolorowy – oświadczył minister spraw zagranicznych, prezentując Donaldowi Trumpowi swój środkowy palec, a następnie zamaszystym, niemożliwym do przeoczenia gestem posłał buziaka w kierunku sąsiedniej mównicy.  
Koniec tego dobrego, obiecał sobie w duchu T’Chala, trzeba obciąć fundusze na hospitalizację i resocjalizację. I przywrócić karę śmierci w Wakandzie.

 

Po medialnej burzy w szklance wody do połowy pełnej

W dniu podania się do dymisji minister spraw zagranicznych królestwa Wakandy wygłosił płomienne przemówienie, w którym było dużo o algierskich sportówkach, pacyfizmie Osamu Tezuki i wyróżnionym w ubiegłorocznej edycji International Manga Award komiksie Umlando Wezithombe na temat Mandeli. Co godne odnotowania, w mowie pożegnalnej nie padł ani razu powszechnie kojarzony z osobą eksministra zwrot „do chuja wafla”, przez rzecznika prasowego rodziny królewskiej tłumaczony przeważnie na „Niech przodkowie mają nas w swojej opiece”.  
Królowa matka tylko pokręciła głową, Shuri skomentowała głośno, że ktoś tu już chyba znalazł swoją drogę ninja, a król T’Challa ze źle skrywaną dumą podsumował, że wszystko lepsze niż strzelanie do ludzi.


End file.
